Panties
by Aisling Alopex
Summary: Caesar/Joseph silliness. Mostly SFW. If Joseph had been like any normal guy who only ever wore boxers or briefs or sometimes nothing at all this wouldn't have been a problem either. But Joseph wasn't normal, at least not according to himself.


For a while now he and Caesar had been fooling around. It had started on accident and now whenever they got the chance they'd fool around in their rooms when nobody else was around. Joseph didn't have a problem with this arrangement at all, in fact he rather enjoyed it. The problem laid within the fact that Caesar was often unpredictable about when he wanted sex, which didn't seem like a problem except that Joseph had something he kept from Caesar. Something he hadn't quite gotten the courage to fess up too. It was something he hadn't figured would be a problem since he hadn't expected Caesar to ever see his underwear. But, well, now that they did things on a regular basis, the chances of Caesar seeing his underwear on any given day were high.

If Joseph had been like any _normal_ guy who only ever wore boxers or briefs or sometimes nothing at all this wouldn't have been a problem either. But Joseph wasn't normal, at least not according to himself. He knew it was weird, too; that was precisely why he kept it hidden. Luckily for him, wearing women's lingerie beneath his clothes wasn't much of a problem. Nobody ever saw him wearing it and it still made him feel good. Aside from the occasional bout of shame he felt about it he was okay with it. It was weird, but at least he wasn't one of those guys who was super into feet, like that was _way_ weirder, he thought.

Still, he was afraid of Caesar finding out nonetheless. He was afraid that Caesar would make fun of him, which surely he would, but worse he was afraid Caesar would somehow think lesser of him. It seemed like such an irrational fear but he couldn't push it aside. He had stopped wearing panties for that entire reason, but it had been almost two weeks now and he was really missing the feeling. He hadn't realized how happy it made him, or how very used to it he'd gotten.

That was why during a morning when he couldn't take it anymore he put on his cutest panties and went to training. He and Caesar had fooled around the day before, surely he could easily weasel his way out of it if he needed to.

At least, that's what Joseph had though shortly before Caesar had shoved him against the wall and started to undo his pants.

"C-Caesar, w-wait, I'm not…not in the mood today!" he protested, frantically trying to keep his pants on.

Caesar paused in his assault to give Joseph the most unimpressed look he'd ever seen before. "Jojo, I would be willing to believe you, if you weren't rock hard," Caesar rubbed his palm against him through his pants.

Joseph bit his lip. Damn his own body for reacting instinctually. "O-okay, but, like…I mean," he spluttered, his hands still over the buttons on his pants so that Caesar couldn't undo them. "…uhm."

"Joseph," Caesar said slowly, looking him in the eyes as he spoke. "This is a fascinating topic of conversation we have going, truly, but I'd much rather help you get off. Unless there's a real pressing reason you can't…?"

"I-I'm not wearing underwear," Joseph said suddenly. "And, that's kind of gross, y'know, sweating all day and stuff, so, uh, let me go shower first…?"

Joseph gave Caesar the most pleading look he could manage.

"We can shower afterwards," Caesar said with a shrug. "I don't mind. It's not as if I'm not _also_ sweaty from earlier. We'll clean up afterwards."

Joseph swallowed and nodded. He was out of excuses at this point. He couldn't possibly think of anything else that would deter Caesar from this; obviously he was really horny. Which wasn't to say that Joseph wasn't, he was just far more worried about being embarrassed in front of the man he kind of sort of admired.

He unbuttoned his own pants and hooked his fingers in his panties, hoping to yank them down at the same time so that Caesar wouldn't notice. But as he tried he heard the lacy fabric tear beneath his fingers. He was confused before he realized that they had become entangled in Caesar's zipper while they were grinding against one another. He felt a drop of sweat fall down his face as both of their attention turned to his pants.

"I…it's not…" he stuttered in embarrassment, shoving Caesar away from him and further tearing his favorite pair of lacy panties. He futily covered his crotch with one hand, trying to hide his red, red face with the other. "I…I…"

Joseph peaked at Caesar from beneath his fingers. The other man had an unreadable expression on his face, and before he could stutter out something else, Caesar burst into laughter. He felt even worse now, all of the shame welling up in his stomach.

"I-I knew…I knew you would…" he mumbled, refusing to look at the other man. "I knew…"

"N-no," Caesar said, still stifling laughter. "No, Jojo, I'm not…I'm not laughing because you're wearing _panties_ for God's sake, I'm laughing because, well…I've absolutely never in my entire life seen a hairier person wearing such adorable underwear."

As Joseph felt the words sink in, he wasn't sure if he was relieved or angrier than before. "H…hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Caesar trailed his fingers down Joseph's stomach, grabbing a handful of his pubic hair. "You don't even trim, you dumbass. And your legs are hairy, and so is your chest. I'm European, I've _seen_ hairy women before but you really take the cake when it comes to hair, Jojo. I'm not laughing because you wear cute panties; do you honestly think I'm unused to seeing people in frilly clothes? It's just…you really should shave, I think you'd look even cuter."

Joseph felt his entire face turn redder still as he desperately tried regain his composure. He was both mad and relieved; he couldn't believe Caesar hadn't mocked him relentlessly, that was at least a plus, but come on! To make fun of his hair, that was just mean.

"For your information," he told him pointedly, "I _do_ trim. I shave, too! But do you know what it's like being a Joestar, huh? We're just hairy, okay! You're blond, you don't know what it's like to have to deal with all this hair!"

Caesar scoffed. "Come on, Jojo, do you really think that's an excuse? I take immaculate care of my body, you should spend more time in the shower actually getting clean and less time jerking off."

Joseph glared at him. "You're an ass."

"So are you," Caesar kissed him on the lips, trailing his hands back down to Joseph's crotch. "Now, are you done? Can we actually get back to the reason we're both here…?"

With a sigh, Joseph smiled. "Fine. But you owe me a new pair of panties."


End file.
